The Two Universes Thanksgiving Special
by ronnlee.morris
Summary: The Rankin/Bass Pinocchio was tricked by the fox and the cat to go to the Disney universe just for magic but the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio remorse because he should've went straight to the Rankin/Bass Geppetto's wood shop. However, the Disney Pinocchio made him change his mind.


The Disney Pinocchio and his girlfriend Pinocchia were at a store with their father Geppetto in Tuscany,Italy. They were shopping for groceries. "That's a nice piece of ham," Pinocchio commented. "How 'bout this chicken stuffing?" Pinocchia added. "Of course," Geppetto answered. The wooden couple then put the ham and the chicken stuffing in the cart. Geppetto himself put the butter and the dinner rolls in the cart too. Geppetto and the wooden couple decided to talk casually to the cashier while they were paying. "This is actually our first time making our own thanksgiving dinner," said the Disney Pinocchio. "Well aren't you glad you get to make it this time?" The cashier responded. "We never made our own thanksgiving dinner before," said Pinocchia. She carried some bags of the groceries and so did the Disney Pinocchio and Geppetto. Meanwhile, the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio was grocery shopping by himself in his own universe of Tuscany because the Rankin/Bass Geppetto was just too busy carving a wooden statue of a turkey for display and the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio's own girlfriend Julietta was also too busy chopping wood. "I'll simply have a great thanksgiving dinner yet before sundown," said the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio as he was paying at the cash register. "You bet," the cashier replied. The Rankin/Bass Pinocchio happily strolled through the streets with the groceries in his hand. While strolling, he bumped into the fox and the cat. "Hey Pinocchio. Want to come with us to the Disney universe? There's plenty of magic there," said the fox. "Thanks but no thanks. I have to make dinner for my thanksgiving party at my father's wood shop. That's why I'm carrying these bags of groceries," the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio apologized. "Well we can get better food in the Disney universe. Please come with us," said the cat. "Okay fine," the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio finally agreed. He followed the fox and the cat to an open field where they found a secret cave portal. They simply entered it. The Rankin/Bass Pinocchio remorse and walked around the streets of the Disney Tuscany to find help. That's when he found and recognized the wood shop there. He put the groceries down and knocked on the door. It opened revealing Pinocchia. "Oh it's you. What brings you here and why are you bringing your own groceries?" She said. "The fox and the cat forced me to come here in the Disney Tuscany just because there's magic in this universe," the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio stated. "You mean Gideon and Foulfellow?" Pinocchia wondered. "No, not them. Another fox and cat from my universe," the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio confirmed. "You know what? Come on in for a moment," said Pinocchia. At that point, she let the Disney Pinocchio help him because she had to help Geppetto prepare the thanksgiving dinner. "Who brought you here?" The Disney Pinocchio asked. "The fox and the cat did," the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio answered. "You mean Gideon and Foulfellow?" The Disney Pinocchio interrogated. "No. Another fox and cat from my universe," the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio explained. "Where are they? Do you know?" The Disney Pinocchio questioned. "They must be around here somewhere because they came here with me," the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio responded. At that moment, the Disney Pinocchio grabbed his big axe and headed out with the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio who struggled to walk a little bit due to the groceries in his hands. The two Pinocchios walked around until they eventually found the fox and the cat. "Oh there you are. Are you having fun yet? Did you find some magic?" The fox muttered. "No, I did not find any magic. I just need to go back home," said the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio. "Get out of here or else…" The Disney Pinocchio commanded as he raised his big axe at the fox and the cat. They began to run all the way to the cliff and deliberately fell into the ocean. "You know what? You can celebrate Thanksgiving with me," said the Disney Pinocchio. "But I have my own groceries here," the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio mentioned. "That's okay. Let's just go to your universe and tell your own Geppetto that you can celebrate Thanksgiving with me here in my universe," the Disney Pinocchio agreed. At that point, the two Pinocchios went to an open field and found the portal. They simply entered it and went to the Rankin/Bass Geppetto's wood shop. "Hey father. This is the Disney Pinocchio. I came here to tell you that I get to celebrate Thanksgiving with him in his universe," said the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio. "Well that's fine with me. Go right ahead," the Rankin/Bass Geppetto approved. The Rankin/Bass Pinocchio put down the groceries on the table and left with the Disney Pinocchio. They went to the open field and entered the cave portal to the Disney Tuscany. As the two Pinocchios reached the Disney Geppetto's wood shop, the food was already prepared. "Good news, father. He gets to stay with us for Thanksgiving," said the Disney Pinocchio. "That's wonderful!" The Disney Geppetto cheered. They all gathered at the dining table and the two Pinocchios took turns saying their prayers out loud just before eating.


End file.
